The Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest chain
This article deals with the incredibly long and involved quest chain to create , used to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Before Cataclysm, according to Blizzard, this quest chain was still able to be fully completed (whether on a server with its gates already opened or not has yet to be concluded), but for obvious reasons would not reward the title or mount. In Cataclysm As of Cataclysm beta builds dating to July 2010, this chain has been completely removed from the game, likely due to the extensive changes to Azshara, Winterspring, and Blasted Lands. As such, if the quests are in your log when Cataclysm is released, they will be forcibly removed. However, anyone who finishes prior to Cataclysm release will be rewarded with the achievement . Walkthrough # Accept the quest , offered by in Cenarion Hold. This quest requires you to find at the Caverns of Time in . There is no need to kill any of the elite dragons around Anachronos to complete this quest. # The follow-up quest has players kill in Blackwing Lair and loot the . # Return to Baristolth to receive the group quest . Even if the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have already been opened on your server and you have gained or better reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu from the Ahn'Qiraj instances you will still need to complete this quest to proceed with the quest chain. Accepting this quest provides the badge, which enables players to loot from the formerly-elite silithid in the Hives of Silithus. 200 fragments are required for each turn-in and the reward is 500 reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu. #* If you are not with the Brood, you can either gain reputation by killing creatures and bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj or completing the repeatable quest by looting or acquiring thousands of fragments. Each silithid drops at least one fragment, often two or more. This is most easily done in Hive Regal, where the silithid always have a chance to drop one extra fragment. Each turn-in also awards a . This can be used on another player and allows that player to loot fragments as well. The fragments do not bind on pickup so they can be sold or traded. # At reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu, Baristolth offers . # Anachronos, now being neutral with you, offers the quest . This quest is completed in Silithus by locating the crystalline red tear just outside the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj . Completing this quest activates a small cutscene. # When the cutscene finishes, the follow-up quest sends you back to Anachronos once again. Charge of the Dragonflights The questline seemingly ends at Anachronos with the quest , but this is not the case. Anachronos wants you to locate the 3 dragon shards located somewhere in Azeroth, specifically the , and shards. , and hold the secret to these shards. Completing the previous quest chain enables you to begin these shard quests. Note that the blue shard chain is the most involved, while the red chain is the simplest. Green Scepter Shard # Enter the Temple of Atal'Hakkar to begin this quest. Approach the and will appear, offering the quest . You do not need to kill the trolls or drakes surrounding Eranikus to activate Malfurion. Malfurion directs players to Teldrassil to find his agent. # In Teldrassil at is a . It offers the next quest, , where players must find in Moonglade. # Keeper Remulos offers . To complete this quest players must farm the Dragonkin by the Four Dragons portals. The drop on the fragments is now 100% as of Patch 3.0.2. Additionally, the fragment in Duskwood is actually looted from a , a 40-man raid satyr. # When returning the fragments to Remulos, he offers . Accepting this quest will summon who enters Nighthaven and brings a host of Shades. Players must defend Keeper Remulos from the Shades and not kill Eranikus until can arrive and redeem . # After Tyrande redeems him, Eranikus bids Remulos award players the and the quest , which sends players back to Anachronos. The reward for completing this fork of the chain is either or . As of Sep 2010, the rewards have different names but similar properties. The item is correct and the stats are as follows, Binds when picked up Neck +19 Stamina +12 Intellect +20 Nature Resistance Requires Level 60 Item Level 77 Sell Price: 10g 30s 30c the other item is also correct and the stats are as follows, Binds when picked up Feet Leather 250 Armor +17 Agility +30 Stamina +20 Nature Resistance Requires Level 60 Item Level 77 Sell Price: 3g 13s 80c (info correct as of 4.0.1 patch Nov 15, 2010) Red Scepter Shard Speak with in Blackwing Lair and he will offer players the quest , and explains that has the . Defeat Nefarian within 5 hours of engaging Vaelastrasz and the Red Scepter Shard will be lootable off his corpse. Only one shard will drop per Nefarian kill. The timer stops if EVERYONE leaves - if one person sits in there, the timer still runs. If you fail, you will need to abandon the quest and talk to Vaelastrasz again. If someone happens to prematurely start the Vaelastrasz encounter before you can accept , there is a short period of time where he is friendly while doing his dialog in which you can still accept the quest. The rewards for completing this quest are either or . Blue Scepter Shard # Speak with in Azshara. If Azuregos has already been killed, you can talk to the Spirit of Azuregos at any time. You don't need your signet ring with you to talk to him and if the spirit is not in the living world, you can find his ghost wandering in the same area. After much explaining, Azuregos says that the blue shard is being held by a minnow, and to summon the minnow you need to read . Unfortunately, you are unable to read this book and must talk to in Tanaris. # Go to Tanaris, just north of Steamwheedle Port, and you will find Narain Soothfancy. He explains in that he cannot read the book you have given him. He requires 3 items: his , a , and . These 3 items involve 3 different quest lines. Narain's Scrying Goggles # Narian explains in his goggles were stolen by his ex-B.F.F. (ex-best friend forever), a gnome named Stewvul. Stewvul is located in southern Silverpine Forest next to Greymane Wall. # Stewvul is inside a crate at location in Silverpine forest. He says the goggles were lost inside Molten Core, and gives you the followup quest The Scrying Goggles have a chance to drop off any mob inside Molten Core. Since patch 3.0 (or before to be confirmed) : the item drops now on the 1st mob killed. Return them to Narain to complete this quest, and receive 3 as a corollary reward. 500 Pound Chicken # The first quest in this fork is , which involves simply talking to in the Gadgetzan Inn. # Dirge offers . Go to Feralas at and you will find , a large chimera. Lord Lakmaeran requires 7-10 people to kill. After killing him one person may loot his carcass for the quest. In addition, the surrounding need to be killed for the 20 required . Chimaeroks can be successfully 2-manned. is soloable at level 80, he has 323,700 HP. # After gathering the meat, return to Dirge for the follow up quest . This quest requires 20 and 20 . The reward is and 20 . # Finally, with the " ". Draconic for Dummies: Volume II # The quest begins with . Narain says he left his book on an island in far southern Tanaris. Getting to this island is somewhat unusual since it exists far past Fatigue waters and you cannot swim to it by conventional means. # Before you can reach the island you must first speak with the , who is located at approximately . She is underwater, close to the shore. She does move around a bit so you may have to search for a while. When you speak with her she offers the quest , which simply requires you to return to Narain. # After completing , there is no followup quest. However, if you return to Meridith she will buff you with a large increase in swim speed. This will enable you to swim to the island in question. Look south and you will see the island. Swim directly toward it and you should reach it without the fatigue bar full draining. Note there are 2 islands, and the book is located on the southern island. # Upon reaching the southern island, an actionable 'Freshly Dug Dirt' exists. Inside is a note yielding the quest . The Book has been stolen and a ransom demand is made. Return to Narain again. # In , Narain gives you a package containing a robe, a turban, a bag of fake gold, and a map. You have to go to Winterspring to the drop off point, and use the Turban which will turn you into Narain. The coordinates of the drop location are . After dropping off the gold, Dr. Weavil arrives, realizes the trap, and sends , his ape pet, to attack you. Weavil escapes. The ape pet hits tanks for about 600-700 damage and can be killed with a party of 3-5 fairly easily. Once No. 2 is dead, return the quest to Narain. # From here, you receive . The book required to translate the Draconic text has been torn in 8 separate pieces, and all 8 pieces must be acquired to complete the quest. The locations are as follows: ## : Located on Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. You must defeat to receive the book. He is much harder than No. 2 and requires about 15 people to defeat. Cannot be soloed by level 80s due to a mind control mechanic (however a level 80 hunter or warlock can solo because of pet. A paladin may also be able to solo, using Divine Shield to break the mind control, then killing him before the next mind control. Death Knights ghouls are unable to hold aggro on Weavil and so they cannot solo him). ## : & & in the Blasted Lands have a chance to drop it. These require 4-5 people to farm effectively. (~4% drop rate) ## : & in Winterspring at Darkwhisper Gorge have a chance to drop it. These require 1-2 people to farm effectively. (~6% drop rate) ## : Located in Undercity on a table in the Magic Quarter. ## : Located in the Stormwind Keep library (turn left as you walk in). ## : Dropped by . ## : In Blackwing Lair in the room after , along 's patrol path. It is on a table on the ramp in the corner to the left of the wyrmguard + 3 overseer pack. ## Dropped by . #* Note: These pieces are white items thus they are in the round-robin loot table and cannot be master-looted. That means, for chapter 1, 6, 8 that require a raid, you have to ask the raid leader to change the loot rule to 'Free for all', or, to ask every member to check boss' corpse even they don't have this quest. In the latter case, a single logged or HSed member may make your effort in vain. #* Completing the quest rewards the . Only one Chapter drops per kill. Assemble the text, get the chicken, get the goggles, and the quest line merges. Good news and bad news After all 3 components of the blue shard are done, Narain offers the quest . This quest requires 20 , 10 , 10 , and 10 . He will then give you an and the next quest, . Take the buoy deep off the coast of Azshara and spawn , the "minnow" carrying the shard. The arcanite buoy is used up when you summon Maws but if you fail Narain will give you another one. When you kill the shark the blue shard drops. Return the Shard to Anachronos to complete the Blue Shard line. The reward for completing this chain is either the or . Conclusion # Immediately upon the completion of the third and final fork of the chain, offers where he informs players that they must now wait until the rest of the server finishes the War Effort collection quest. # Five days after the collection quest is complete, is offered. Completing this quest by ringing The Scarab Gong will start the 10 Hour War server event. This quest ceases to be available 10 hours after it was first completed on the realm, and is not available at all on servers opened on or after February 11, 2009. # Once the 10 Hour War is complete, offers , finishing the quest chain. Rewards Summary Videos Patches and hotfixes * * External links Kategooria:Quest chains Kategooria:Moonglade quests Kategooria:Silithus quests Kategooria:Tanaris quests Kategooria:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj